


Монолог. Из Записных книжек Джекса Теллера

by ishvaria



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Пустые сожаления… они – самое бессмысленное, что может быть… и именно они и ранят сильнее всего
Relationships: Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Монолог. Из Записных книжек Джекса Теллера

***

Когда это случилось с нами? Когда мы потеряли веру друг в друга? Когда я превратился для тебя во врага?

Мы всегда были на одной стороне, даже если я лажал по-крупному, ты об этом знала еще раньше меня… но оставалась со мной… Как мне быть теперь?

Ты… мой моральный компас… моя звезда, что ведет меня сквозь невзгоды и бури… и вдруг ты стала – чужой… Что стало с нами? И вот… ты снова молчишь… Ты не ответишь мне, я знаю, потому что… Нет! Не сейчас… Сейчас я не хочу помнить о том… о чем не хочу! Позже… может быть… когда найду в себе силы взглянуть тебе в глаза…

Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Не ту, когда ты вернулась назад… а самую первую, нам было, кажется, лет пять или шесть… Я помню – будто это случилось только что… дорого бы я отдал, чтобы вернуться… чтобы успеть вернуться, детка! И ты опять молчишь… лишь об одном прошу тебя, Тара… прошу так, как не просил никогда – поговори со мной!

_\- Поговори со мной! – раздается сбоку, повернувшись, сталкиваюсь взглядом с угрюмой девчонкой, - Воспитательница сказала – найди кого-нибудь и поговори с ним. Говори со мной!_

_\- Ты даже не из нашей группы… - не нахожу лучшего предлога, чтобы возразить, она пожимает плечами, садясь на соседние качели, - Она не сказала – из своей группы, она сказала «кого-нибудь»… я нашла тебя! - Логика железная и не поспоришь… с тоской оглядываю площадку, но Рыжий куда-то забурился, а с местной шпаной я не вожусь – не про них честь… Девчонка сидит и болтает ногой… упрямая… не уходит, хотя я и делаю вид, что ее игнорю…_

_\- Ты – Джексон, да?_

_\- Джекс… - машинально поправляю, вызывая у нее улыбку, - Джекс Теллер! – смотрю с вызовом, ожидая обычной реакции… но девчонка только кивает более дружелюбно, - Тара… Ноулз…_

_\- Ты нездешняя, так?_

_\- А то что – знала бы, что ты сын главы байкерского клуба? – фасонит она, - Ну да, мы недавно приехали… у меня здесь нет друзей… не было…_

_\- Считаешь себя самой умной?_

_\- Ну… - тянет она, - здесь – да… ты против? Или боишься связываться с умной девчонкой?_

_\- Был бы резон… - отзываюсь лениво, - ты всегда вываливаешь все, как есть?_

_\- Лучше сказать, что думаешь, чем потом всю жизнь мучиться… - на мой недоуменный взгляд она пожимает плечами, - так мама говорит…_

_\- А если тебе кто-то не нравится, но ты не хочешь портить ей настроение… - качели на цепях медленно вращаются вместе со мной, - то – говорить или нет?_

_\- Если я тебе надоела – так и скажи! – она не двигается с места, - Всегда лучше знать, если тебя не любят, чем делать вид…_

_\- Почему?_

_\- Потому что все невысказанное… - сползя со своих качелей, Тара подходит ко мне и, положив ладонь мне на грудь, договаривает, - остается вот здесь… Мне уйти?_

_\- Нет… - быстро отвечаю я, спохватившись, добавляю, - не знаю… если хочешь…_

_\- Нет… мне с тобой хорошо… значит – ты хороший человек… - явно повторяя услышанное где-то, старательно выговаривает она. – А вот он – плохой!_

_\- Ты о ком? – ее палец указывает на Дэйва Хейла, - А-а! Это сын мэра, его старший брат поступил в Принстон…_

_\- Что это такое?_

_\- Не знаю… - меня разбирает такой смех, что едва не валюсь с качелей, Тара тоже смеется, - Держись, а то грохнешься!_

_\- А почему он – плохой? – подтянувшись, прочнее усаживаюсь в гибком сиденье._

_\- Он чуть кошку своим великом не переехал утром! И даже не вернулся проверить – цела ли она!_

_\- С кошкой-то все нормально?_

_\- Конечно! Если бы он убил кошку, пришлось бы убить его – око за око, понимаешь?_

_\- Не совсем… ну да ладно! Так ты хочешь, чтобы я ему намылил шею?_

_\- Почему – ты? – она смотрит очень внимательно, - Тебе он тоже не нравится?_

_\- Да мне как-то пофиг… - пожимаю плечами, - но, раз он обидел тебя…. Или кошку, неважно… то кто-то его должен наказать…_

_\- Спасибо, что вызываешься мне помочь, Джекс… - отвечает она, - и я тебя позову, когда мне пригодится помощь мальчика… Сейчас… я лучше сама… ведь то была моя кошка… - с этими словами она, подхватив с земли что-то, похожее на камень, направляется в тот конец площадки._

_\- Стой, дура! – забегаю вперед, преграждая путь, - Так нельзя!_

_\- Что, струсил? – тон выходит презрительным, - Боишься, придется с ним драться?_

_\- Боюсь, что ты его убьешь… - забирая из ее рук булыжник, отвечаю я, - а этого точно никому не надо._

_\- Есть предложение получше?_

_\- Вообще-то… - задумываюсь, - пожалуй – да… пошли!_

_Дэйв тусуется с мальчишками постарше, нашими футболистами, в надежде на будущее. Подойдя, киваю, чтобы отошел…_

_\- Чего тебе, Джекс?_

_\- Извинись перед ней… - Тара стоит рядом, не проявляя признаков нетерпения._

_\- А кто это? Я тебя знаю?_

_\- Нет, но сегодня ты едва не переехал мою кошку своим великом! – воинственным тоном заявляет она._

_\- Да? Не заметил… - пожимает тот плечами, - Прости… хочешь, завтра по дороге еще и перед кошкой извинюсь?_

_\- Завтра посмотрим, - уже спокойнее отвечает Тара, - меня зовут Тара…_

_\- Дэвид… - представляется он, - Тогда… до завтра, Тара… Пока, Джекс…_

_\- Он – нормальный парень… - глядя ему вслед зачем-то говорю я, - ему обычно проще все объяснить, чем…_

_\- Драться с ним? – насмешливо перебивает она, - Ты всегда такой?_

_\- Какой?_

_\- Ну… как-то ты мало похож на сына байкера…_

_\- Что, я должен быть в косухе и с битой? Так – косуху еще заслужить надо, а бита… - переводя взгляд на нее, повожу плечами, - Папа говорит, что начинать лучше всего с разговора… так, во всяком случае, любой противник подпустит тебя на расстояние удара…_

_\- Но… - Тара идет рядом, - в этом случае и ты окажется уязвим… тебе не кажется это слишком…_

_\- … опасным? – смотрю на нее, - Все зависит… - у дальнего конца ограды, где можно ускользнуть незамеченными, мне сигналит Рыжий, - пошли с нами?_

Насколько проще все было тогда… проще, легче… взял за руку и повел за собой… и не надо было ничего объяснять… У меня никого не было ближе Рыжего… до тех пор, пока не появилась ты… вы двое – самые родные… и именно вас… Нет! Не хочу – сейчас… еще слишком рано… слишком больно, чтобы …

Давай вернемся, Тара… вернемся туда, где все просто и легко… вернемся к нам – тем, что были счастливы… Ведь – мы были, Тара?

Знаешь, я никогда не говорил тебе, но Рыжий… он был влюблен в тебя… да-да, не смейся! Это трагедия, вообще-то… в десять-то лет… И это был первый и единственный раз, когда мы с ним подрались… всерьез, по-крупному… ты была тому причиной… 

_\- Останешься сегодня у меня? – Рыжий смотрит так, что мне хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться… но только мотаю головой, не отвечая. – Ладно, как хочешь… Батя говорит – лучше у нас, чем болтаться в клубе… А мама все равно опять уехала…_

_\- Томаса увезли ночью… - вновь переживаю все, что случилось, - мама поехала с ним, а отец…_

_\- Опять по делам клуба собрался? – улавливает Рыжий, - Ему ж так легче… наверное… переживать…_

_\- А то мама не переживает! – взвиваюсь я в уже почти ставшей привычной обиде на отца, на все происходящее в целом, на весь мир… Мог бы, покрушил бы что-нибудь с наслаждением!_

_\- У всех это по-разному… - разумно напоминает Рыжий, - у меня тоже предки на ножах, отец в лесной хижине неделями пропадает, а когда он – дома, мама к бабушке сваливает…_

_\- Это не то же самое, Рыжий… - как-то устало у меня это выходит… К дому Тары подкатываем одновременно, - Я сейчас… а ты нас в кафешке подожди, что ли…_

_\- Я тут подожду… вместе и поедем… Джекс…спросить хотел – ты и Тара?_

_\- Что? – возвращаюсь от ее калитки, - Что – я и Тара?_

_\- Она мне нравится… - как всегда, без обиняков по-простому, как умеет только он, отвечает Рыжий, - и потому, если ты не собираешься за ней ухаживать… то – может не будешь строить из себя ее собственника…_

_\- Еще как буду! – не знаю, где Рыжий понабрался таких слов, но выбить из него дурь не помешает! Нас растаскивает мистер Ноулз…_

_\- Ишь, петухи! Меряться гребешками будете не на моем газоне! Кыш отсюда!_

_\- Папа! – Тара появляется на крыльце, - Оставь их в покое! Мальчишки за мной… - подходя ближе, разглядывает мой разбитый нос и мрачного Рыжего с наливающимся фингалом под глазом, - Хороши, нечего сказать! Из-за чего сцепились?_

_\- Не важно… - шмыгая носом, отвечает Рыжий, - я спровоцировал… вот и получил…_

_\- Немедленно помиритесь или я с вами больше не разговариваю! – ставит она ультиматум._

_Рыжий протягивает руку, помогая мне встать с бордюра. Поднимаюсь, в упор глядя на него, - Да мы, вроде, и не ссорились, да, Рыжий?_

_\- Недопонимание просто… - сплюнув сквозь зубы, кивает он, - поехали в кафешку, что ли…_

_\- Ты это специально, да? – улучив момент, толкаю Рыжего плечом, - чтоб я пар спустил? – тот отвечает пристальным взглядом…_

_Рев мотоциклов забивает все другие уличные шумы… и мы с восторгом замираем, наблюдая проезд колонны во главе… вмиг помрачнев, отворачиваюсь, что не ускользает от внимания Тары…_

_\- Джекс? Что не так?_

_\- Клей вернулся… - вместо меня отвечает лучший друг, - он в дороге был пару месяцев, да, Джекс?_

_\- Он к маме клинья бьет… - поясняю неохотно, - а сейчас еще и с Томасом все плохо… отец в Ирландии пропадает или где-то еще… она одна совсем…_

_\- Она у тебя просто молодец! – с плохо скрываемым восторгом говорит Тара, - Моей бы ее силы пригодились…_

_\- Как она? – переключаюсь со своих проблем на проблемы подруги, - Может, надо что, так мы с Рыжим – всегда…_

_\- Знаю, Джекс… но… - она замолкает, такое трудно в слова облечь… Сжимаю ее пальцы, она слабо улыбается в ответ…_

Что мы знали тогда – ничего… все по наитию, наобум… как в болоте по кочкам, какая не провалится и хорошо… Мы – так много видевшие и замечающие… делающие из всего этого свои собственные далеко идущие выводы, оказались не так уж и неправы… по результатам. Мы прислушиваемся к себе лишь тогда, когда все другие голоса вокруг замолкают… и ты остаешься один…

Тара, скажи – ты думала, какой она будет, наша жизнь? Не тогда, когда вернулась, словно подранок в свою норку, а тогда… в наш самый первый раз? Ты помнишь? Ну конечно, ты – помнишь…

_\- Не спеши, на такие мероприятия опаздывать разумнее… - мама все старается прилизать мои изрядно-отросшие лохмы, чтобы они приняли хоть какую-то форму, - Джексон, не вертись! И не трогай галстук! Так положено, это все-таки панихида!_

_\- Мам, ну отпусти уже! – принимаюсь канючить, - Рыжий там ждет! Ты и без меня придешь…_

_\- Джексон Теллер, где твои манеры? У девочки… у твоей лучшей подруги – такое горе, а ты собираешься примчаться туда на велосипеде на пару с другом?_

_\- А как тогда? – мама довольно улыбается, - Мы пойдем все вместе и захватим лазанью, что я вчера делала…_

_\- Все принесут запеканки… - бурчу я, - надо было пиццу купить, все разнообразие!_

_\- Дорогой, ты меня сегодня специально хочешь расстроить? Иди, посмотри – готов ли твой брат… и проследи, чтобы он не бегал… А мне еще нужно позвонить шерифу Ансеру…_

_\- Еще скажи, что ты с мэром Хейлом давно не встречалась… - снова не удерживаюсь от язвительности, получаю закономерный подзатыльник, после которого мама продолжает тем же елейным тоном, - Томас! Где ты, милый? Идем, нам пора… - Младший брат медленно и как-то нерешительно идет по коридору, - Что такое, детка? Что-нибудь болит? – тут же всполашивается она._

_\- Мам, я пойду, ладно? – не выдерживаю я, - А то там помочь, наверное, надо… А вы с Томасом подъезжайте позже…_

_\- Да-да, хорошо… езжай осторожнее, милый…. – вслед мне произносит она.._

_В доме Тары многолюдно, но как-то странно, словно все соседи и знакомые не знают – зачем они вообще сюда пришли… много принесенной еды и общий гул посторонних разговоров… Я не сразу нахожу Тару среди всего этого… Рыжий толкает меня в бок, - Вон она… - указывая на нишу между окнами спальни…_

_\- Привет… - подойдя, мнусь рядом, не зная толком – что и как сказать… - Ты как? – Тара удостаивает меня одним резким взглядом, вновь отворачиваясь к окну, - Погано… понятно… - сам себе и отвечаю. – Может… выйдешь?_

_\- Пошли! – перехватив мою руку чуть выше запястья, она тянет меня за собой, - Идем же!_

_\- Куда? Тара, постой… - удерживаю ее подле себя, чуть ли не силком возвращаясь к крыльцу, - там все тебя ждут… чтобы сказать… чтобы…_

_\- Попричитать на людях и позлословить за спиной! – перебивает она, - Они все – врут, Джекс! Никто из них не знал, какая она была! А отец… ты посмотри – какие слезы он тут проливает! На деле же, он убивается не по ней, а по тому, что не знает теперь, на кого взвалить все то, что делала она! Каждый день… день за днем! – вывернувшись из моей хватки, она отходит недалеко в сторону, - Я не хочу… не заставляй меня… Ей не нужно, чтобы над ней плакали… вот так… - подхожу, обнимая ее за плечи… развернувшись в меня в руках, она смотрит широко открытыми глазами, сбивчиво и торопливо произнося, - Пообещай мне! Обещай мне, Джекс…_

_\- Все, что угодно!_

_\- Обещай, что придешь поплакать надо мной!_

_\- Тара! – притягиваю ее к себе, ощущая внезапное непонятное волнение… - это все глупости… это – пройдет… Мы будем с тобой жить долго и счастливо… и… еще много-много десятков лет… в новом веке… ведь это так…_

_\- Мы? – вычленяет из моей сбивчивой ободряющей речи она, - мы будем вместе?_

_\- Это проблема? – чуть отодвинувшись, смотрю на нее, Тара отвечает прямым взглядом, - Не думаю… нет… да и с чего бы…_

_\- То есть, ты не против того, чтобы я… - не договаривая, неловко тыкаюсь ей в губы, получая в ответ похожий чмок. Мы замираем оба, не зная точно, как следует поступать…_

_\- И что тут такого… - пожимает плечами она, мокро облизывая губы, - столько разговоров о поцелуях в губы, а они ничем не отличаются от обычных… разве что еще менее гигиеничны!_

_\- Предлагаешь больше не пробовать? Не то, чтобы мне не понравилось…_

_\- Все было нормально, Джекс… - переплетя наши пальцы, она сжимает мою руку, - У нас может получиться хорошая жизнь… только обязательно смени велик на байк… как у твоего отца!_

_\- И я пристегну заднее сиденье и буду тебя возить! – с восторгом повторяю я, уже предвкушая эту картину, - и все станут называть тебя моей старушкой!_

_\- Да, здорово… - опять вспомнив, почему мы здесь, отвечает Тара. Рыжий степенно вразвалочку появляется из-за кустов вишни, - Эй, Джекс… там твоя мама с Томасом пришли… тебя ищет… Привет, Тара… мне жаль…_

_\- Привет… спасибо… - она слабо улыбается, повторяя, - Спасибо тебе, Рыжий!_

Да… это умел только он – мой лучший друг… С ним все становилось переносимей, даже если это была глобальная катастрофа, стоило Рыжему появиться и проблемы рассасывались как-то сами собой. И он всегда точно знал, что и как надо делать… Без него… ты знаешь, Тара… ты – все это знаешь, ты была там… можно сказать – в первом ряду партера…

Уход твоей матери был только началом бед… мы не знали этого тогда…мы думали… А черт его знает, о чем мы думали! Когда тебе около пятнадцати – весь мир кажется одним большим задним двором, с кучей новых занимательных игрушек, с которыми надо успеть наиграться… Слово «ответственность» лежит вообще где-то за гранью понимания до тех пор, пока не стукнет тебя по башке… или не укусит за задницу… Чаще и то, и другое вместе… Томас ушел, не дотянув до шести лет… спустя год после твоей мамы…

Знаешь, в последнее время мне все чаще кажется, что он и был тем цементом, что держал нашу сумасшедшую семейку вместе… цементом так себе… но что он мог в свои пять лет! Отец не бывал дома месяцами… а мама… Джемма, если не была с ним, то с удовольствием пользовалась привилегиями старушки главы клуба… и дальше водораздела, обычно, никто не заходил, даже если и… Никто, кроме Клея...

_\- Пошел на хуй! – обернувшись на пороге, четко произношу я, убеждаясь, что меня услышали, еще и дверью хлопаю громко и со вкусом, сбегая по крыльцу вниз. Резко дернув стартер, завожу недавно приобретенный байк и газую, оставаясь на месте… Тара стоит чуть в стороне, не ожидая приглашения, просто раздумывая – так ли уж нужна мне сейчас… - Едешь или остаешься? – перекрикивая мною же поднятый шум, полосую ее взглядом. Не отвечая, она обходит байк сзади, забирая у меня шлем, забирается на сиденье, крепко обхватив меня руками… и в ту же секунду я стартую, резко взяв с места в карьер, стараясь не замечать вышедшей таки на крыльцо Джеммы… мамы…_

_Дорога ровно стелется под колеса, я увеличиваю скорость, минуя наш чахлый городок, выношусь на трассу…Дорога стелется под колеса… и злость будто выдувает встречным ветром… и тугой комок в груди постепенно сходит на нет… и уже нет меня и нет Тары позади… есть только мерный рев мотора, бесконечная дорога под колесами и след шин позади…_

_Высмотрев знакомый съезд, сворачиваю с трассы и проехав еще немного, останавливаюсь в небольшом перелеске… оставив Тару на байке, отхожу к деревьям, молча закуривая… Судорожно затянувшись, медленно выдыхаю дым… как всегда, сигарета отлично прочищает мозги…_

_\- Они собираются пожениться! – бросаю через плечо, уверенный, что Тара меня слышит, - Не прошло и месяца!_

_\- Почти два… Джекс… - исправляет она, подходя, - мне жаль…_

_\- Не стоит! – грубовато ее обрываю, - Джемма терпеть не может быть одна!_

_\- Никто не любит одиночества, Джекс… так бывает, что тот, кого ты любишь, на самом деле – совсем не тот, кто есть… - Тара прислоняется к моему плечу, - и наоборот – тоже бывает…_

_\- Хочешь сказать, что Клей лучше, чем кажется, а я просто ревную его к матери?_

_\- Хочу сказать… - по-прежнему не повышая голоса, объясняет она, - что ты видишь то, что хочешь видеть… Но – подумай о Джемме с ее точки зрения – скоро мы закончим школу… так или иначе, но нас здесь не будет. У нее нет никого, кроме тебя, сейчас… и с кем она останется?_

_\- Я еще никуда не собираюсь… - бурчу я, впрочем прекрасно сознавая, что Тара снова права... – и потом… я же не мешаю им кувыркаться в койке… они этим и при живом отце занимались последние пару лет!_

_\- Наверное, «жена президента клуба байкеров» звучит все-таки лучше, чем «вдова бывшего президента» или того хуже «любовница»._

_\- Старушка – она и есть «старушка», - фыркаю я от таких тонкостей, - какая нахрен разница – пашешь ты ее со штампом в паспорте или без!_

_\- Ну… не знаю… - тянет Тара, - мне, пожалуй, было бы все равно…при условии, что ты – только со мной… - от неожиданности поперхнувшись сигаретным дымом, закашливаюсь, про себя радуясь такой передышке… Не то чтобы не думал об этом – еще как думал! Но… мы никогда не говорим о том, есть ли что-то между нами или это просто очень близкая дружба… Тара так давно со мной, что я просто не представляю – как может быть иначе… Это и есть – любовь?_

_\- Поехали назад… - раздавив окурок, обнимаю ее за шею, впиваясь в податливый послушный рот смачным поцелуем, - Свадьба в эту субботу… пойдешь со мной?_

Отец всегда был для меня загадкой… я слегка побаивался его, как и положено сыну, слегка робел перед ним, если он вдруг вспоминал, что у него есть не только умирающий Томас… но я никогда его особо не интересовал… возможно, Джемме мы нужны были больше… не знаю. Отец не был мне другом… даже близким особо… но – меня тянуло к нему, к его байку, к тому, что он постоянно писал в записных книжках и блокнотах… мне хотелось, чтобы Джей Ти заметил меня… На деле же, Клей мне был больше отцом… особенно последние годы…

Тара, скажи, мы были правы? Может быть, надо было оставить все, как есть и просто уйти… и тогда была бы совсем другая жизнь… Сожалеть об упущенном – нет ничего хуже… уже сложилось так, как сложилось…

_Свадьба главы чартера, президента и одного из основателей байкерского клуба – это не просто событие… Это повод, причина и следствие, чтобы привести в город ближайшие чартеры свои и соседей…_

_\- Ансер, не кипишуй! – сперва слышу, и только потом вижу, как Клей выходит из его дома, - мы не собираемся устраивать байкерский фестиваль на центральной площади… хотя выглядело бы это вполне достойным свадьбы… - раскурив сигару, он оборачивается, - Все будет в границах клуба, за нашими воротами… никто из твоих драгоценных местных жителей не пострадает!_

_\- Дело не в этом, Клей, и ты это знаешь… - шериф выглядит, будто хотел бы оказаться сейчас в другом месте, - тот инцидент…_

_\- Не было никакого инцидента! – тыча в того сигарой, настойчиво повторяет Клей, - ты меня понял, Ансер? Много чего может случиться на дороге, тем более, когда ищешь конца…_

_\- Это ты только что придумал? – Ансер на всякий случай понижает голос, - Протоколы с места происшествия, тем не менее, ты заставил меня забрать!_

_\- Джемма хотела знать подробности… - отвернувшись, Клей оглядывается кругом, словно чуя меня, но так и не разглядев ничего, возвращается к разговору, - Как его вдова, она имеет на это право, мне кажется…_

_\- Не приплетай сюда ее! – тут же взвивается шериф, - Джемме и так досталось дальше некуда!_

_\- Шериф… по-моему, вы превышаете свои полномочия… - ухмыльнувшись, Клей хлопает того по плечу, - Ждем тебя в субботу в клубе, только приходи в гражданке и без мигалок, - хохотнув, добавляет он, газуя байком…_

_\- Вылезать собираешься, сорванец? – присев перед моим нехитрым укрытием, шериф Ансер улыбается, - Следишь или скрываешься, сынок?_

_\- Ни то, ни другое… - бурчу я, отряхивая джинсы от пыли, - просто проходил мимо…_

_\- Ну да… - добродушно кивает он, - и случайно Клей тут же проезжал…_

_\- У вас ко мне – какие-то претензии?_

_\- Абсолютно никаких… кроме того, что мэр не оценил вашей с Рыжим шутки…_

_\- Мы ничего не делали! – сразу ухожу в глухую оборону, - Чтобы вам там кто не наплел – нас и близко не было!_

_\- Но тем не менее – щит на въезде в город испорчен, и кто-то должен это исправить… - шериф пристально на меня смотрит, - даже если и не признается в содеянном…_

_\- А по мне так – все правильно! – в откровенным вызовом отвечаю я, - Этот городишко – наш! А не мэра или чей-то еще! Если бы не отец и его друзья… то он бы давно зачах, клуб обеспечивает город… и – вас кормит, шериф, разве не так?_

_\- Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, мальчик… - суровым тоном произносит Ансер, - и стоило бы тебя сутки в обезьяннике подержать… но Джемму это расстроит… - он разворачивает меня и, опустив ладонь на плечо, напутствует, - Скажи спасибо маме… и – приведите с Рыжим щит в порядок… Ступай!_

_Свадьба выходит шумной и многолюдной… - Эй, салаги, не сачковать! – нам обоим прилетает по подзатыльнику, у кандидатов рука на нас тяжелая, это они с членами клуба все шелковые, - мусор сам по себе не уберется!_

_В гараже мы с Рыжим подвизаемся уже не первый год, но до клуба нас стали допускать совсем недавно… Но, поскольку, свадьба – дело серьезное и требующее больших напрягов, то пара пацанов на подхвате – совсем нелишнее… Тем более, что и пацаны эти, мы то есть, из семей-основателей клуба…_

_\- А может и сам ради разнообразия в дерьме поковыряешься? – смею возражать я… Настроение поганее некуда и мне очень хочется найти повод слинять, а драка – чем не повод…_

_\- Джекс, не умничай! – Бобби выглядывает наружу, - Джемма просила тебе передать, чтобы ты не смел ничего выкинуть, понял? Так что, ноги в руки, ребята, и вперед… - надувшись, молча киваю, вслед за Рыжим передвигаясь по территории клуба, сплошняком усыпанной банками и бутылками из-под пива, бумажными стаканчиками и прочим мусором от вчерашнего прибытия гостей…_

_\- Не кипишуй… - остановившись, дожидаясь меня, замечает Рыжий, - все равно Джемма сделает так, как решила… да и Клей – не худший вариант отчима… Даже если будет бить… ему можно ответить…_

_\- Он меня пальцем не тронет… - ровным тоном отвечаю я, - он же не самоубийца… - поморщившись, меняю тему, - Ты Донну позвал?_

_\- Нет… - Рыжий отчего-то краснеет, - как-о к слову не пришлось… да и не факт, что я тут останусь…_

_\- Если буду я, то – будешь и ты! – зашвырнув мешок с мусором в контейнер, с трудом закрываю крышку, - И мне похрен на правила, если он делают – что хотят!_

_\- Я так понимаю, ты Тару приведешь… - под внимательным взглядом Рыжего не удерживаюсь от улыбки, - ну ясно – да… Джемму позлить хочешь…_

_\- Тара ей нравится… - достаю сигареты на двоих, прикуривая от его зажигалки, - разве не так?_

_\- Нет, не так… - проницательность моего друга иногда меня пугает, - она так говорит, но на самом деле боится, что у Тары – получится…_

_\- Получится что?_

_\- У вас с ней… уже было? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Рыжий, - ну… в смысле, ты понял…_

_\- Еще нет… в смысле, дальше первой базы не проходили… Думаю, прокатить ее в ближайшие выходные…_

_\- Ясно… А то, что Венди на тебя глаз положила, ты в курсе?_

_\- Венди? – искренне удивляюсь, - Ее же Тиг пашет и достаточно регулярно…_

_\- Да кого он только не пашет… - флегматично замечает Рыжий, - а она тут уже второй год болтается… и не просто так…_

_\- Ну… не знаю… - тяну я, выпуская облако дыма, - хочешь сказать, что начинать лучше с профессионалок?_

_\- Если у вас с Тарой – любовь, то тогда лучше начинать с ней… а если – так… то после Венди будет что вспомнить… Тебе решать, старик…_

_Приближающийся шум моторов оповещает о явлении молодоженов, подкатив на байке, Клей не дает маме с него слезть, прямо во дворе подхватывая на руки и, перекинув через плечо, словно ценный трофей, переносит через порог клуба…_

_\- Я… пора перестать это делать… - отхлебнув пива, Клей с удовольствием оглядывает битком набитый центральный зал, - пора перестать говорить от себя… теперь это – мы! – его дальнейшая речь могла бы утонуть в аплодисментах и улюлюканье, но он пережидает их, снова проходясь по лицам гостей, заприметив и меня, наконец… Повернувшись, он говорит что-то Джемме, и та призывно машет мне рукой, чтобы подошел…_

_\- Иди, тебя мама зовет… - Тара, немного опоздавшая, стоит рядом, крепко вцепившись в мой локоть, - Я с Рыжим побуду…_

_\- Тебя тут никто не тронет! – пытаюсь звучать уверенно, - А если тронет, то…_

_\- Иди уже! – она подталкивает меня, отпуская руку, - Джемма будет сердиться и виноватой снова останусь я… иди!_

_\- Так – о чем это я… - продолжает Клей, пока я пробираюсь от входа к столу сквозь толпу, - сегодня я – самый счастливый и самый несчастный человек на земле… Почему, спросите вы? Да, мне досталась самая прекрасная женщина в мире… но моей она стала, потому что я потерял своего лучшего друга… своего брата! – его слова снова перекрываются согласным гулом голосов членов клуба._

_Ловлю одобрительный взгляд Джеммы, - Ты все-таки пришел! Такой молодец! Хотя Тару мог бы и не звать… - она приглаживает мои волосы, - о тебе спрашивала Венди…_

_\- Не надо, мам! – пытаюсь увернуться от ее рук, - Не впаривай мне подружек, я как-нибудь сам разберусь!_

_\- Не говори так с матерью… - сжав мне плечо, так что в глазах темнеет, Клей улыбается, - … сынок… Это не дело…_

_\- Я тебе – не сынок! – сбрасываю его руку, - Все это – не твое дело! – взгляд Клея мне предвещает много чего хорошего в будущем, но перехватив упреждающий взгляд Джеммы, он легко сводит все к шутке…_

_\- Ладно-ладно, парень… прости… я и забыл – как все сложно в шестнадцать лет… - Клей повышает голос, - Как я уже сказал – Джей Ти был моим братом! И чтобы мы всегда помнили, кому обязаны всем этим… - он обводит широким жестом клуб и окрестности, - хочу поставить на вечный прикол неотъемлемую часть Джей Ти… его байк! Вкатывайте, парни!_

_Мне становится невыносимо противно наблюдать за всем этим фарсом – мотоцикл отца, восстановленный после аварии, начищенный до блеска и лоска… кажется, таким он не был даже когда тот его покупал… Джемма, застывшая в немом восторге… Клей, неимоверно собою довольный…_

_\- Вот…- продолжает он, - это символ всего того, о чем мы когда-то мечтали в джунглях Вьетнама… свобода, равенство, братство… мы все тут – равны… Я уверен, что когда-нибудь этот байк снова тронется в путь… но оседлает его уже твердая рука сына… - опустив руку мне на плечи, Клей предупреждает, - Не вздумай затеять что-нибудь сейчас, мать огорчишь! Зыркнув на него из-под длинной челки, выворачиваюсь и не слова не говоря, скрываюсь в недрах клуба…_

_В отцовской берлоге в клубе я бывал пару раз, и сейчас ничего лучше, чем скрыться там, не придумал… Злые слезы жгут глаза – не из-за отца… я и сам не могу четко сказать, почему так бешусь… Все вокруг уверяют, что мне – повезло… не говоря уже о Джемме… и сама она выглядит счастливой, кажется… Но что-то во всем этом фарсе не дает мне покоя… может быть, быстрота, с которой мама сменила траур на свадебный марш… Словно все между ними было давно решено и только лишь отец и был помехой… так вовремя устраненной…_

_Дверь немного скрипит, открываясь – я помню это… Джемма прислала Рыжего, чтоб утешил, ободрил, привел в надлежащий вид… я уже набираю воздуха для подходящей случаю тирады, когда – тонкие нежные руки обвивают мою шею и я, с неожиданным даже для самого себя судорожным вздохом, стягиваю их у себя на груди, зарываясь в ладони лицом… Скользнув из-за спины, Тара оказывается передо мной… подняв голову, встречаюсь с ней глазами… неловко ткнувшись, нахожу ее губы… В нас обоих бушуют гормоны и умелости нет от слова совсем… а поскольку разум очевидно взял выходной, то рулит всем этим древний как мир инстинкт – не быть в одиночестве…_

_Кажется, я говорю что-то… кажется, Тара отвечает… но мы оба – не слышим ничего, кроме буханья в ушах… ее пальцы путаются в моих пуговицах, а я все никак не могу справиться с ее лифчиком, пока она сама не сдирает его через голову… Кожа к коже… лицом к лицу… на кровать, чем-то заставленную, тянет меня она… я б не додумался, наверное… И все также – молча… только наше прерывистое дыхание и нарушает эту тишину… Тара ложится, я опускаюсь сверху… Наверное, надо спросить… ведь обычно спрашивают… Тара расстегивает мои джинсы и я окончательно перестаю соображать…_

_\- Ты как? – уже произнеся это вслух, понимаю, насколько нелепо звучу, - Ну, в смысле…_

_\- Насколько было больно? – Тара едва заметно морщится, подтягивая колени к подбородку, - Или – понравилось ли мне?_

_\- Понравилось? – почему-то с надеждой переспрашиваю я, чуть повернув голову, Тара смотрит на меня из-за плеча, - А сам-то как думаешь?_

_\- Думаю – не очень… - объективно оцениваю собственные возможности. Смягчившись, она переворачивается на живот, пристраиваясь на мне, - Все было не так уж и плохо для первого раза, думаю… мне ведь сравнивать, как и тебе, не с чем… Будем считать это нулевым экспериментом, да? Как на биологии, помнишь?_

_\- Так это и есть… - чувствуя, что меня затягивает на очередной виток, говорю изменившимся голосом, - … биология… самая что ни на есть – настоящая…_

_Тара смешно морщит нос, - что, ты уже можешь… еще раз?_

_\- Нет… - делаю героическое усилие, отодвинув ее от себя, - надо в зал вернуться… наверное… Вышло некрасиво, Джемма расстроилась…_

_\- Ничего… - взяв меня за подбородок, Тара гладит мою куцую щетину, которую я однажды лелею превратить в приличную бородку, - это всем на пользу… Но – вернуться все-таки надо, ты прав… - и уже встав с постели, повторяет, все также играя с моей бородой, - Но мы непременно продолжим эксперименты, ведь так?_

О, да! Мы продолжили… еще как! Ничего не умея толком, да и не зная – мы были первопроходцами друг для друга, с упоением отдаваясь собственно процессу… Сколько у меня было телок… сотни, может и больше – не считал, не помню… потому что каждый раз имея кого-то, я всегда вижу только твое лицо… Я запутался, Тара… запутался в этой липкой паутине, когда каждый шаг, что кажется приближает к выходу, на самом деле все глубже и прочнее погружает в самые недра… где и ждет, притаившись, _она_ … Поговори со мной, Тара! Поговори со мной…

_\- Скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее… – чуть задыхаясь, произносит она, уже забравшись позади меня на байк, прижимаясь крепко, обхватывает меня за пояс, - … ну же!_

_\- Чего ради? – с раздражающей ее ленцой отзываюсь, стараясь как можно незаметнее вытянуть из верхнего кармана то, что задумал подарить ей сегодня._

_\- Как это – ради чего? – она чувствительно тыкает меня под ребра, - Еще скажи, что ты забыл!_

_Браслет металлически бликует на солнце – не какая-то там ювелирка, а сделанное на заказ нашими мастерами клуба… такие не всем старушкам презентуют, не говоря уже за девах… Но Тара... это – Тара… она такая одна… На браслете – плашка с аббревиатурой клуба –_ _SAMCRO_ _, на обратной стороне которой выгравированы наши имена… Улыбаюсь краешком губ, застегивая шлем, - День как день, а у кого-то праздник что ли? Или повод какой?_

_\- Джексон Теллер!_

_\- Я за него… - отзываюсь, заводя байк как раз тогда, когда Тара готова выдать обвинительную речь… не на того напала, детка… Встречный ветер быстро заставляет ее закрыть рот, и только крепко сжимающие меня ее руки выдают ее негодование. Ну да, сейчас вот доедем и мне достанется на орехи за все мои шуточки…_

_\- Куда ты привез меня, чудовище? – она соскальзывает с байка, надвигаясь на меня в агрессивной форме, - Зачем мы здесь, Джекс?_

_\- Сама сказала… - намеренно неторопливо отстегиваю седельные сумки, - что есть повод… Так почему бы его не отметить… хороший денек… уютная полянка…мы с тобой тут одни… - всучивая ей их в руки, - Накрывай поляну, женщина!_

_Да, для пикника я тоже подготовился, не без помощи Джеммы, ставшей вдруг очень покладистой в отношении Тары и наших отношений. Именно с ее подачи наш Валентинов день таким и вышел…_

_\- Ты подумал? – запрокинув голову, Тара смотрит, машинально теребя недавно дареный браслет._

_\- О чем? – это тоже от мамочки, вопросом на вопрос, когда прекрасно знаешь ответ, но тянешь время…_

_\- Не прикидывайся идиотом, Джекс… - возвратившись в исходную позицию в моих руках, Тара продолжает, - Брат мамы живет в Чикаго… я написала ему…_

_\- Собираешься в Мичиганский? – стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал ровно… слишком ровно – она заметила…_

_\- Ты сказал, что подумаешь, Джекс! – тут же сев, она поворачивается вполоборота, - Мы же с тобой оба считаем так…_

_\- Детка… - тяну я, - ты – умница, тебя любой универ с руками оторвет…_

_\- Как и тебя! – н унимается Тара, - Ты просто лентяй, каких поискать, а соображалка у тебя всегда отлично работает!_

_\- Именно поэтому я и знаю свой потолок, - протянув руку, дергаю ее на себя, - универ мне точно не светит, разве что какой-нибудь общественный колледж…_

_\- Таких много по стране! Вовсе не обязательно оставаться здесь… - накрыв мои руки своими, Тара все настаивает и настаивает, - Джекс… тут все завязано на…_

_\- … клуб? Ты это хочешь сказать? – продолжаю удерживать ее рядом, - Ну… так уж вышло, что у твоего парня есть там кое-какие связи…_

_\- Ты о Клее? Или о Джемме? – стараясь контролировать тон, произносит она, - Конечно о ней! Она не выпускает тебя из поля зрения…_

_\- Джемма просто волнуется… - привычно пытаюсь сгладить неровности, - обычное дело…_

_\- Обычное дело… - передразнивает она, - скажи, что весь этот пикник – не ее идея… - мое неопределенное выражение лица говорит само за себя, Тара резко садится, - Замечательно! Теперь я должна и за это твою мамочку благодарить!_

_\- Она просто предложила… - не оправдываюсь я, - я бы и так… но – пикник это…_

_\- … так романтично? – копирует Джемму она, - Брось, Джекс, ты всегда делаешь так, как хочет она… по итогам…_

_\- Джемма часто бывает права… - гладя ее по спине, замечаю я, - … по итогам._

_\- Все как всегда… - Тара, обернувшись через плечо, просто смотрит, - она не отпустит тебя из-под своей юбки…_

_\- Тара… - она сбрасывает мою руку, поднимаясь, встаю следом, - Детка…_

_\- Что, Джекс? Что еще ты можешь сказать?_

_Перехватив ее руки, заглядываю в глаза, - Детка, послушай… хочешь поехать в Чикаго – давай, я не против… мы найдем возможность устроиться там, думаю…_

_\- Правда? – киваю, очень стараясь, чтобы она мне поверила… стараюсь поверить и сам, - Правда… Джемма мне не указ, ты же знаешь… я могу принять к сведению ее мнение, но решать все равно нам…_

Решать – нам… эти правильные слова так легко слетали с губ… и в них так хотелось верить нам обоим… Скажи, Тара… скажи, что еще не поздно и мы можем все отыграть назад… Или хотя бы сделать вид, что всего этого просто не было… и мы можем все начать сначала… Ведь можем, Тара? Мы должны… потому что я не хочу жить в мире, где – тебя нет…

Выходит сумбурно, знаю… но это то, как оно звучит у меня в голове, и спешу записать, боясь не успеть сказать тебе все это… Ведь однажды я уже – не успел… ты помнишь, Тара? Конечно, помнишь… то лето… наше с тобой одно на двоих лето – его не забыть… как и то, чем оно закончилось…

_\- Тара надолго уехала? – как бы между прочем бросает Джемма, проходя мимо меня, - Надеюсь, нет… а то ты все больше напоминаешь заблудившегося щенка… Хоть бы проветриться куда сходил… - открыв дверь кабинета со стороны гаража, добавляет, - она от тебя не залетела случаем?_

_\- Мама… - только закатываю глаза, а Джемма пожимает плечами, продолжая говорить, - Что? Я в свое время не слишком тянула – ни с тобой, ни с…_

_\- Тара скоро вернется… - перебиваю я, - и нет, пока мы не планируем делать тебя бабушкой… Просто поездка по университетам слегка затянулась…_

_\- Видимо, потому что компанию ей составляет Дэвид Хейл… - походя замечает она. Не успеваю среагировать вовремя и Джемма ловит выражение мгновенной растерянности на моем лице, - что, ты не знал?_

_\- Нет, почему… - неловко оправдываюсь, - он просто довез ее до аэропорта в Лос-Анджелесе…_

_\- Конечно, дорогой… - мама смотрит сочувственно, она это умеет, - и на борт лично посадил… Это ничего, малыш… в вашем возрасте только и пробовать, когда же еще! Сейчас застревать на ком-то одном – глупо… Нет, Джексон, не смотри на меня так – понимаю, любовь и все прочее… Это важно, знаю… Но я же и не говорю, чтобы ты бросил Тару… она – замечательная девочка… Но пока ее нет – не в монастырь же тебе уходить… - всплеснув руками, она говорит, - Да и что такого, если ты пару раз подвезешь Венди домой? По-дружески, вы ведь друзья… а у нее – вечерние смены в ее забегаловке… нельзя же позволять знакомой девушке одной возвращаться поздно ночью домой…_

_Венди плотнее застегивает куртку, садясь позади меня, - Прости, что Джемма тебя заставила… Я просто хотела попросить у нее что-то для самозащиты…_

_\- Долго у тебя еще будут ночные смены? – через плечо интересуюсь, выводя байк на дорогу, Венди прижимается ближе, - До конца недели… если ты не можешь, то я и сама как-нибудь…_

_\- Не пори чушь! – выжимаю газ на полную и свист ветра в ушах отсекает меня от всего… Конечно, я кривлю душой, когда говорю, что не умираю от ревности, особенно, к этому чертову Дейву! Он слишком правильный для моей Тары, но таких девчонки любят… Я не боюсь, что меня задвинут, но лишние сомнения всегда не на пользу делу… и я не о Таре сейчас… Венди жмется ко мне всеми своими выдающимися формами, еще и елозя от быстрой езды, будто впервые на байке._

_\- Джекс… - Венди стоит рядом, не давая уехать, - не хочешь зайти?_

_\- Да вроде поздно уже… - намеренно тяну время, - … нет? Отец, небось, дома…_

_\- Нет… - она накручивает прядь на палец, чуть улыбаясь, - он по штатам Великих озер мотается с товарами… Я совершенно одна…_

_\- А не боязно – одной в доме? – засунув руки в карманы, топчусь на месте._

_\- Не знаю… как-то не думала об этом… - Венди обходит мотоцикл, приближаясь ко мне, - я с десяти лет остаюсь одна… Хочешь составить мне компанию?_

_\- Может быть… если кому-то из своих нужна помощь – не спрашиваешь… - пожав плачами, возвращаюсь к байку, - Просто делаешь и все…_

_\- Так я – вхожу в твой круг? – она опирается на руль, перекрывая мне дорогу._

_\- Похоже на то… - сдаю назад, оставляя ее одну перед домом, - буду нужен – зови…_

_Злость лучше всего проветривать на дороге… и вот я гоню по трассе в надежде на то, что встречный ветер и шум мотора вымоют из меня это чувство нелепости происходящего… Тара опаздывает с возвращением всего-то на пару дней и это вовсе не повод сходить с ума… Однако же, слова Джеммы не идут у меня из головы, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что ревновать к такому как Дейв – глупо и бессмысленно… Будь он трижды Капитаном Америка, Тара даже не плюнула бы в его сторону… Но моя маман… у нее жало змеиное вместо языка…_

_Едва войдя в дом, слышу звук льющейся воды… похоже, разминулись… Стянув толстовку вместе с майкой, уже на ходу почти расстегиваю джинсы, вваливаясь в собственную ванную…_

_\- Как водичка? – жизнерадостно вопрошаю я, намереваясь начать выпутываться из штанов… но что-то все-таки останавливает…_

_\- Сам проверить не хочешь? – летит в ответ, а в гостеприимно приоткрытую перегородку выглядывает Венди, не слишком беспокоясь о том, что я вижу, а что – нет... Пройдясь в меру оценивающим взглядом по доступному мне, качаю головой, отступая к двери…_

_\- Прости, не подумал, что это можешь быть ты… - договариваю уже задвигающейся перегородке и, от души чертыхнувшись, возвращаюсь в комнату. Подобрав брошенную кое-как футболку, натягиваю ее, падая на кровать… И где Тара так задерживается, да еще и не звонит…_

_\- Я не хотела мешать… - завернувшаяся в полотенце Венди появляется в поле зрения, - Джемма сказала… дома душ сломался, чинить некому… а тут…_

_\- А тут нарисовался я… - сажусь на кровати, глядя снизу вверх. Венди кивает, раскручивая полотенце, что на голове, принимаясь вытирать мокрые волосы._

_\- Тару ждал?_

_\- Не то что бы… - пожимаю плечами, - подумал, что разминулись на вокзале… ну и…_

_\- Она скоро приедет, я уверена… - Венди в полотенце, усевшаяся рядом – это, определенно, не самая удачная мысль... – может, ей там даже не понравилось… куда она поехала…_

_\- Понравилось… - бормочу я, - она хочет учиться дальше… и у нее получится!_

_\- Наверняка… - пожимает плечами Венди, - я ее не очень хорошо знаю… не близко, но она – девка понятливая…_

_\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?_

_\- А ты? – Венди берет мою руку, ведя ладонью от коленки вверх, - Имеешь что-то против?_

_\- Не люблю есть из общей кастрюли… - отняв руку, поднимаюсь, - не в обиду… просто…_

_\- Единичные экземпляры – редкость… - с поистине женской мудростью улыбается она, - и далеко не всегда – легкодоступная… Будешь ждать до старости…_

_Возразить не успеваю – хлопает входная дверь, быстрые шаги по коридору… я уже предчувствую беду, но мало что могу сделать… дверь распахивается и Тара останавливается на пороге… Ее лицо как отражение моего – от радостного предвкушения долгожданной встречи до недоумения… растерянности… мгновенного понимания… Взгляд становится колючим и злым… сейчас бесполезно что-то объяснять – она просто не услышит…_

_\- Почему в моих тапочках?! – этот абсурдный по сути вопрос будто заново запускает остановившееся время… Тара переводит взгляд с полуголой Венди на меня, - я спрашиваю – почему она в моих тапочках для душа?_

_\- Ах ты господи… что подвернулось, то и нацепила… - с трудом наклоняясь так, чтобы полотенце не свалилось, Венди стягивает губчатую резину с ног, - они мне жутко жали…_

_\- С такими-то ножищами… неудивительно! – не может заставить себя промолчать Тара. – Развлекаешься, смотрю… Молодец… продолжай, не буду тебе мешать… Заберу вот пару шмоток… - она демонстративно подбирает тапочки, - испарюсь через пару минут…_

_\- Тара, стой! – под насмешливым взглядом Венди все-таки удерживаю ее, - я все объясню!_

_\- Не надо! Все предельно ясно! – она выдергивает руку, смеривая меня насмешливым взглядом, скрывая боль, - Успокойся, Джекс… ты мне ничего не должен… как и я – тебе… все здорово…Привет Джемме…_

_Кажется, дом сотрясается от ее ухода, я еще успеваю выскочить следом, чтобы разглядеть габаритные огни тачки, что ее увозит… тачки, мать его, Дейва Хейла!_

_\- Не только понятливая… еще и ушлая… - замечает подошедшая сзади Венди, - палец в рот ей не клади – по локоть откусит…_

_\- А не пошла бы ты на все буквы алфавита разом! – резко огрызаюсь, выпихивая ее на крыльцо и запирая за ней дверь… Прислоняюсь к притолоке лбом – нужно поговорить… все выяснить… Или послать все к чертям!_

Нужно было сделать так, как думал… нужно было… Но когда и кто из нас делал так, как нужно… Наверное, если бы я в тот день сумел удержать тебя… да хотя бы просто увидеть и поговорить… но – не сложилось… Твоя уязвленная гордость, моя надуманное достоинство… и голос маман, зудящий в ушах… Я отпустил тебя, а не должен был… смешно… я совершаю одну и ту же ошибку раз за разом… отпускаю тебя – через не хочу… через не могу… и все равно – отпускаю. И ты уходишь… тогда, может мне нужно удержать тебя, а тебе – остаться… стоит попробовать… что скажешь, Тара? Молчишь… просто молчишь и смотришь… и этот твой взгляд заставляет меня вспоминать. И я снова тот легкий на подъем и почти что безбашенный, и уж точно не отягощенный проблемами принц из подворотни… Что скажешь, детка?

***

Легко быть принцем, когда тебе все само катится в руки… мне бы за тобой следом поехать, разыскать тебя в Чикаго и на коленях… но Клей вдруг так расщедрился, сделавшись нашим с Рыжим спонсором… и вот мы уже кандидаты… а там и до членов рукой подать… Нельзя сказать, что я выбросил тебя из головы… в моем сердце ты по-прежнему единственная, у кого есть от него ключи… Само собой, меня нельзя обвинить даже в верности тебе – хоровод девах, возглавляемый Венди будет тому большой помехой… Но ты всегда – здесь… будто на периферии сознания… словно сторонний наблюдатель, молчаливый и чуть печальный… ты всегда со мной, Тара… даже, когда тебя нет…

_\- Окончательно решил? – переспрашиваю для собственного успокоения, хотя какое тут к чертям спокойствие! – Может, еще передумаешь?_

_\- Нет… - Рыжий как всегда, скуп на слова, - я обещал… да и на лесопилке меня уже с той недели ждут…_

_\- Ну как ждут, так и переждут! – я все еще надеюсь его переубедить, - Рыжий, ну куда я без тебя, а? Мы же с тобой с детского сада вдвоем!_

_\- Может, пора побыть немного врозь… - собирая нехитрый скарб, отзывается тот, - не мотай ты мне кишки, Джекс! Меня сын до сих пор шугается…_

_\- Я его понимаю! – перебиваю, пытаясь все обратить в шутку, - С такой бородищей ты меньше всего на папашу похож…_

_\- Ты меня понял, Джекс… - не ведется рыжий, продолжая собирать сумку, - как у вас с Венди? – сменил тему, ага!_

_\- Да как у нас с Венди… - руки сами тянутся к куреву, - эта сучка залетела именно тогда, когда я с ней развелся! Так еще и опять на герыче сидит и аборт профукала! Что там теперь из нее выползет – никто не знает!_

_\- Может и обойдется все… - примирительно вздыхает мой лучший друг, садясь рядом… - Знаешь, Тара в городе…_

_Покосившись на него, стараюсь сделать лицо совсем невыразительным, - дом продать приехала, что ль? На пару дней и усвистит в это свое Чикаго…_

_\- Да нет… - дав мне прикурить и сам затягивается, отзывается Рыжий, - Моя с младшим была в приемном… а Тара, видать, дежурила что ли… ну, разговорились… то-се… - я жадно затягиваюсь, вслушиваясь в каждое его слово, - Похоже, она насовсем вернулась… в штате больницы, хирургом… по младенцам, кажись… А в Чикаго… - Рыжий, вздохнув, поднимается, перекидывая рюкзак через плечо, - плохо ей там было, Джекс… вот она и вернулась домой._

Я знал… да конечно я знал, что ты – вернулась… с самого первого дня… Куча плохо прикопанных окурков под нашим деревом могло тебя навести на эту мысль, если бы ты их разглядела, конечно… Каждую ночь я дежурил под твоими окнами… Не знаю, почему не заходил… не мог, наверное… Мы расстались слишком резко, словно нас отрезало по-живому… и эта кровоточащая плоть так и не зажила толком. Но как приживить ее назад… может быть ты, леди-доктор, и знала… а я – простой байкер… через плечо и в седло…

Тот миг… секунды, что ты идешь к нам… ко мне по коридору с новостями о Венди и нашем сыне… не знаю, как я их пережил… Казалось, из меня весь воздух выпустили… а я – только тебя вижу… твои глаза… Я знал, что ты – вернулась ко мне! Если честно, мне тогда не так страшны были дурные вести об Авеле, ты приглядывала за ним и почему-то мне казалось, что с ним ничего не случится, если ты будешь рядом… Ты стала его матерью еще не подозревая об этом… Ты… ты с детства знала меня и чем наша семья живет… знала и хотела увести меня от этого… не споря со мной, не переубеждая – просто уйти и все… Но ты ушла одна. Мне кажется, все то время, пока мы друг друга _вспоминали_ , я все пытаюсь доказать тебе, что – достоин… Достоин тебя, нашей жизни, нашего будущего… Смешно… если бы тогда я знал, кому и за что обязан твоим возвращением… честное слово, от души бы поблагодарил перед тем, как пристрелить!

То самое, забытое, чувство – ты позади меня на моем байке, плотно прижимаешься ко мне, обхватив за пояс, я даже чувствую твое дыхание у себя на шее… Там, в клинике, мне показалось, что ты… не встревожена, нет… ты просто в ужасе. Я слишком давно и хорошо знаю тебя и вернулась из этого своего Чикаго ты – другая… Моя вечно правая во всем маман и тут не ошиблась – ты во что-то серьезное вляпалась и сюда приехала не просто так…

_\- Говори! – с силой захлопываю входную дверь, так что кажется весь дом сотрясается. Тара останавливается, ломая пальцы и глядя на меня темными от паники глазами. Именно эти глаза меня тревожат больше всего – моя Тара никогда и ничего не боялась… я знаю ее с малолетства и все это время она была смелее меня… А сейчас… вот что не давало мне покоя все минувшие недели – ее загнанный взгляд! Прострелив радиатор тачки того козла, я слегка спускаю пар, но стоит мне увидеть Тару, как кровь закипает с новой силой, - Рассказывай все, слышишь?_

_\- Я же… я сказала тебе, Джекс… - не слишком уверенно отвечает она, - мы встречались какое-то время, когда я жила в Чикаго… но у нас не вышло и мы расстались… - явно избегая моего пристального взгляда, Тара снова принимается мерять комнату шагами, - Ну… он не хотел с этим мириться и пытался меня преследовать… у него были возможности из-за его работы…_

_\- И ты – сбежала сюда? – немного остыв, особенно, от осознания того факта, что за защитой она бросилась, как и раньше, ко мне, останавливаю ее, беря за плечи, - Думала, здесь будешь в безопасности?_

_\- Я не знала, что он поедет следом, - она зябко ежится, - с глаз долой… Он не был плохим… просто… это все я… сама виновата…_

_\- Он обижал тебя? – уже прижав ее к себе, успокаиваю как умею, - Тара? Если хоть пальцем касался – урою на хрен!_

_\- Пусть просто уедет, Джекс… - уткнувшись мне в грудь, шепчет она, - Я говорила с Дэвидом, он проследит со своей стороны…_

_\- А мы ему еще люлей навешаем, чтоб бодрее катился! – обещаю я. – Завтра же пошлю кандидатов, пусть замесят…_

_\- Не стоит… он же федеральный агент, это будет повод для задержания… - она поднимает голову, - а может и для ордера на обыск клуба… А вам это не надо…_

_\- Хорошо, как скажешь… - соглашаюсь нехотя, зная, что она права. – Он уедет, уверяю тебя… - не слишком веря в собственные слова, тем не менее произношу их… - Одного внушения ему будет достаточно…._

Если бы… Если бы действительно все было так просто и тот козел убрался бы из города по собственному почину… если бы. Кто знает, не уехала ли бы ты тогда неделю или месяц спустя… да и были бы мы вообще вместе… Может – так было бы лучше… а может и нет… Я не знаю… Знаю лишь, что снес башку этой скотине с наслаждением уже за одно то, в каком состоянии ты была… и не пожалел ни на секунду – ни когда закапывал труп на выезде из города, ни после, когда на нас насели все, кому было не лень… Тогда я боялся лишь одного, что ты – уедешь… не выдержишь, все бросишь и, как в прошлый раз, просто исчезнешь из моей жизни… Не в этот раз, Тара… ты не сотворишь этого со мной снова! Я не позволю тебе оставить меня… 

_В комнате еще висит запах сгоревшего пороха… звенит в ушах… нет, это Тара икает в истерике… нужно ее успокоить… нужно… еще столько надо сделать! Убрать из дома труп… хотя бы чем-то пока прикрыть… убедиться, что соседи не слышали выстрелов и не вызвали нашего бравого Капитана Америка… избавиться от пистолета…_

_Все это моментально проносится в голове, пока я перехватываю на полпути к выходу куда-то рвущуюся Тару… Роняю ее на постель, сам наваливаюсь сверху – сейчас не до нежностей… стоит быть грубым и нетерпеливым, чтобы переключить ее, заставить не думать… Неожиданно она отвечает с такой страстной готовностью, что меня слегка берет оторопь… будто мы оба ждали вот такого вот внезапного толчка, чтобы вернуться… вернуться к нам – тем, что были в детстве и юности… тем, что любили беззаветно и без оглядки на происходящее… Мы с упоением целуемся, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, будто от этого зависят наши жизни… Все это напоминает какой-то жуткий ритуал величия жизни над смертью… и мы, жрецы этого культа на двоих, сами себя приносящие в жертву и сами же ее принимающие…_

_Ее руки жадно скользят по моему телу, кажется, в попытке воскресить саму память о нас… она отзывается на мои ласки с энтузиазмом опытной шлюхи и одаривает меня своей благосклонностью… Вхожу в нее на одном выдохе и сразу – глубоко, так что Тара распахивает глаза мне навстречу… с бесцеремонностью сжав ее грудь, ощутимо прикусываю сосок и начинаю вбиваться в нее, все увеличивая и увеличивая темп… Она выгибается подо мной, подхватив ее за талию, меняю позу, не сбиваясь с ритма… просто вхожу немного под другим углом… По ее телу бежит дрожь удовольствия, я почти на грани, но еще вполне в состоянии сделать парочку подходов… хотя Тару я, похоже, укатал… Медленно веду рукой по ее бедру…_

_\- Она еще здесь? – Тара чуть приподнимает голову, фокусируя взгляд, пару секунд соображая – о чем это я…_

_\- Не знаю… посмотри сам… - повернувшись на живот, она снова закрывает глаза, пока я медленно стягиваю укрывающее нас обоих покрывало, подцепляя его пальцем там, где оно отказывается соскальзывать…_

_Ворон, раскинувший крылья в полете… тот самый предвестник той, что на спинах и в душах каждого члена_ _SAMCRO_ _… он по-прежнему летит на спине моей Тары ниже критической линии… чтобы полностью рассмотреть, нужно быть очень близко…_

_\- Ну как, он на месте? – невнятно вопрошает она, явно дразнясь, - никуда не улетел?_

_Не отвечая, спускаюсь ниже и мягко целую слегка подвыцветившуюся татуировку… от неожиданности она замолкает… вытянув руку и не двигаясь с места, провожу ладонью сверху вниз вдоль всего позвоночника, вызывая у нее едва слышный стон удовольствия… самодовольно усмехнувшись, продолжаю исследовать грани разумного, от татуировки спускаясь ниже… Тара замирает… а я, пристроившись сзади, вхожу в нее… на этот раз медленно… все время мира в наших руках…_

Я дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы исправить все, что было между нами так же легко… если бы тот выстрел в голову все решал, я бы сделал его гораздо раньше… Но маман, скорее, не причина, а следствие наших с тобой ошибок. Ты помнишь, Тара? Помнишь тот пакт, что мы с тобой негласно заключили одним поздним вечером очень длинного и трудного дня? «Только правду», - сказала ты. – «Без недомолвок и экивоков… какой бы неприглядной она ни была». Тебе нужна была правда и я – дал ее тебе… всю, без остатка… и ты – осталась со мной. 

Ты всегда была моей путеводной звездой, Тара, я не умею… разучился жить без тебя. Мне не забыть твои глаза в тот день, когда ты все поняла… _Я – твоя старушка…_ и это не был вопрос. Пожалуй, только тогда мы были безоговорочно счастливы, и мне доставляло непередаваемое наслаждение – развеивать твою ревность… безусловно, небезосновательную… у меня было много баб. Но люблю я – тебя, Тара Ноулз… любил, люблю и буду любить, детка… Даже если и говорил иначе. Мы совершили много ошибок, их критическое число превысило допустимые пределы и вот – мы там, где должны быть… но стоило ли оно того?

Когда Авеля забрали ИРА, я винил тебя… моя маман винила тебя, да и ты сама… уверен, если бы не Томас, тебя бы уже не было в Чарминге, когда мы вернулись. Возможно, так было бы лучше, сейчас этого уже никто не знает. Мы оба почти потеряли нашего малыша, детка, ты знаешь это, как никто другой… и твоя гибель ничему бы не помешала бы… я и сам чуть не отказался от сына, во имя благих побуждений, но сути это не меняет. Тогда, собираясь в Ирландию, я по-настоящему хотел тебя отпустить… чтобы ты уехала и не была частью всего этого… Но жизнь все решила за нас и пока было возможно, мы плыли в этих бурных водах, краем минуя водовороты и омуты, стараясь уворачиваться от подводных камней. Получалось не всегда…

_\- Что ты скажешь своему второму сыну, когда он спросит, где его старший брат?! – маман всегда бьет наотмашь, даже просто словами… Понимание обрушивается вместе с ее… - Да! Тара беременна! Уже два месяца! – и это все решает… А когда по возвращению до меня доходит, что ее похитили и уже не один день где-то держат – с тормозов меня срывает основательно…_

_Я смотрю ему прямо в глаза, пока всаживаю и всаживаю нож под ребра… Ярость и страх… страх ее потерять, что сконцентрировался в жуткий колючий комок где-то в груди и не дает мыслить ясно… и дело даже не в ее беременности… хотя я и пытался несколько предыдущих месяцев выпихнуть Тару из города и из моей жизни, на самом деле – до ужаса и липкого холодного пота этого боюсь… Боюсь, что она поверит и бросит бороться за – нас…_

_Едва разобравшись с Бюро и отмахавшись от Ансера, нахожу глазами скорую, в которой сидит она…_

_\- Как она? – спрашиваю, подходя. Тара вскидывает на меня по-прежнему тревожный взгляд – мы плохо расстались перед Ирландией… и до сих пор не было возможности что-то сказать… объяснить… - Поеду за вами, - отрывисто сообщаю флегматичному пара-медику, спрыгивая из машины, так ничего ей и не сказав…_

_На самом деле, я – не знаю, что сказать… каких слов она от меня ждет… может, просто сделать вид, что все как было, и те мои попытки…_

_\- Джекс, зайди, пожалуйста! – заметив меня сквозь жалюзи из палаты, Тара повышает голос, - Джекс!_

_\- Я здесь, Тара… - наклонившись, легко целую ее в висок, - у тебя все хорошо…_

_\- Да, сейчас только УЗИ сделают… - она крепко сжимает мою ладонь, - не уходи, пожалуйста!_

_\- И не собирался! – с горячностью возражаю я, обнимая ее, насколько позволяют постель и приборы вокруг, - Тара, я должен…_

_\- Заткнись, Джекс, - негромко отвечает она, приложив ладошку к моим губам, - пусть все, что было – останется там, где ему место… За состояние аффекта не судят… мы оба в нем прибывали…_

_\- Нет, - отняв ее руку и так и не выпустив ее, качаю головой, прямо гладя, - все, что было и все, что случилось – моя вина… и это я должен тебе сказать… потому что ты – единственная, Тара… - наш поцелуй прерывается медперсоналом, вкатывающими тележку с аппаратом УЗИ в палату, и милой докторшей, тепло приветствующей Тару._

_После осмотра и необходимых формальностей, мы снова остаемся одни._

_\- Что с Авелем? – с тревогой спрашивает она, - Вы его привезли?_

_\- Да, не волнуйся, сейчас он с Джеммой… Я заберу тебя утром и…_

_\- Нет, мы поедем домой сейчас! – она морщится, не без моей помощи выбираясь из постели, - я хочу его видеть! Я хочу домой, Джекс…_

_\- Конечно! – прижав ее к себе, чувствую, как ее выдержка все-таки дает слабину… склонившись ближе, чуть подтруниваю, - Собираешься мне насквозь толстовку промочить, женщина?_

_\- Я могу порадоваться на своего мужчину или как? – вопросом на вопрос отзывается она, старательно вытирая мокрые щеки…_

_\- Можешь… - стирая пальцами следы слез, отвечаю я, - ты все можешь, детка… все, что хочешь!_

Мы сели, ты – родила… маман при сем присутствовала… прости – и за это тоже… И за то, что меня так часто не бывает рядом… Но… больше всего, прости за то, что – не смог расстаться с тобой… знаю – должен был, ведь то, к чему все пришло… Когда четырнадцать месяцев спустя я вернулся к тебе, ничего, казалось, не может свернуть меня с выбранного пути… я должен был забрать тебя и мальчиков и увезти из этого города, от клуба, от всего… любым способом! Мое предложение – я мечтал об этом с шестнадцати лет… и мои обещания шли от сердца. Я верил в то, что говорил тебе…

Письма Джей Ти… если бы не они… если бы ты только отдала мне их раньше… если бы Клей не боялся того, чего в них и вовсе не было! Как и книга отца, эти письма – всего лишь мысли, облеченные в слова… слова на бумаге, не более... они не могут никому причинить вред, ведь так? Слишком много этих самых _если_ … и я не могу выносить твою боль… сидя ночами напролет с тобой в палате, думаю лишь о том, что хочу вцепиться в глотку Клею и разодрать… И – это единственное, чего делать нельзя. Меня убивает факт того, что я должен беречь его жизнь… и ради этого должен отказать названному брату в его праве отомстить за смерть отца… должен задушить и свое право на месть… и все это потому, что иначе не только Рыжий и я, но все те, кто под нашей защитой и опекой, все потеряют… Как мне сделать этот выбор, Тара, если семья на обоих чашах весов?

_Ловушка… дорога, выстроенная по флажкам… нет другого пути – только этот и в его конце глухая стена. Я знаю, что мне нельзя туда, но весь ужас в том, что я – уже иду по нему, таща за собой близких…_

_Всю дорогу домой это не идет из головы, я думаю об этом много месяцев – мы собирались уехать, потом только Тара и дети… теперь… Теперь я не знаю, как это все ей объяснить. Знаю, что если она уедет, то чтобы ни говорилось и не делалось – все будет кончено… Срок или смерть… на самом деле мне это не так уж и важно, если они будут в безопасности. Я как-нибудь вывернусь и разберусь со всем, что навалилось вдруг так внезапно. Только бы знать, что где-то… не здесь, а где-то – моя Тара и мои мальчики ждут меня…_

_Зайдя в дом, просто смотрю на нее, боясь не справиться… спазм душит горло, благодарю неизвестного кого – за почти темноту в доме… Я должен сказать… должен отпустить, даже если сдохну потом от тоски и одиночества!_

_\- Я так люблю тебя, детка! – отворачиваюсь, пряча мокрое от непрошенных слез лицо… Мне жаль себя, жаль нас... я плачу о нашей непрожитой жизни… плачу молча, чтобы Тара не услышала в темноте… Ее ладонь находит мою, я благодарно сжимаю ее пальцы, поднося к губам… не знаю – как еще выказать то, что на сердце… Должен отпустить… но я так боюсь ее потерять!_

Прости меня, Тара… я – не смог… просто не смог сделать его, этот выбор. И его сделала ты – за нас обоих. Мгновение – когда ты вошла в наш зал заседаний, навсегда врезалось в память… как и взгляд маман… Но как же я – горд, что ты – моя! Между нами никогда не было страшных тайн… недомолвки разве что или то, о чем просто не успеваешь рассказать… Но с этого самого момента мы будто с чистого листа начали писать, продолжая…

Ты, я, наши мальчики – это все, что олицетворяет для меня дом… все, что важно… эти, как мне казалось, самые тяжелые несколько месяцев, когда мы так по-крупному залетели с Поупом… честно говоря, именно эти месяцы были самыми счастливыми… Ты была рядом во всех смыслах, ты знала малейшие нюансы и ты – была на моей стороне! Удивительно, если вспоминать об этом сейчас, то первыми всплывают картинки не жестокости Поупа и даже не смерти Рыжего… я вспоминаю нашу с тобой свадьбу в Диозе, кольца родителей и тот бесконечный восторг, что накрывает меня всякий раз, когда я вижу тебя… в своем доме, в своей постели, в своей жизни… Я мечтал об этом с шестнадцати… нет, пожалуй, с того самого дня как ты подошла ко мне у качелей… Теперь твоя очередь, Тара – _поговори со мной_ …

Это все я… Я виноват… за всеми своими заморочками я пропустил момент… Все из-за маман, совсем слетевшей с катушек следом за Клеем… Но это я должен был удержать тебя от крайности, даже если ты очень хотела помочь. А в результате – ты по ту сторону стола в оранжевой пижаме и с явными следами драки… Я не могу видеть тебя такой! А ты отгораживаешься от меня стеклянной стеной и, мне кажется, она все толще и толще… боюсь, вскорости мы не сможем ее разбить…

_\- Ты меня любишь? Это простой вопрос, Тара… - сам не знаю, чего ради ковыряю по больному… Я знаю свою жену с детского сада и никогда еще я не чувствовал до этих пор, как наша связь – ускользает… будто ломлюсь в закрытую дверь и знаю, что она – там, с той стороны… и больше всего пугает то, что она – может просто уйти… - Ты любишь меня?_

_\- Если бы могла – разлюбила бы… - почти в сердцах бросает она, уходя в спальню… Стою над раковиной, глядя на свое отражение… и жду… жду, когда там погаснет свет… мне должно быть легче от этого «если бы»?_

_Свет гаснет, но Тара не спит… мы еще не были вместе после ее возвращения, я – примерный муж и берегу ее. Это нам – кобелям, после зоны нужно…_

_\- Ты меня больше не хочешь? – ее тихий голос звучит набатом, отзываясь болью в сердце._

_\- Не хотел лезть к тебе сразу после… - объяснение выходит корявым, - ну… то есть…_

_\- Заткнись, Джекс! – Тара тянет меня на себя, впиваясь в губы злым поцелуем… ее я хочу всегда, но сейчас это просто физиология и методично вдалбливаясь в нее, ощущаю ту же преграду, что она возвела между нами… Словно за эти недели она пришла к какому-то решению и я в него не вписался._

_\- Ты жалеешь, что – осталась? – замерев над ней, я не смотрю на нее. Тара молчит слишком долго, и я продолжаю говорить, лишь бы не слышать этой тишины, - Иногда я хочу вернуться на пять лет назад… и сделать так, чтобы их и вовсе не было. Я теряю тебя, Тара… - чуть шевельнувшись подо мной, она вздыхает, я тороплюсь, боясь не успеть сказать все то, что должен, - Знаю, во всем только я виноват… Скажи, как мне исправить все это… что мне сделать, Тара?_

_\- Не знаю… - отзывается она, коснувшись щеки, заставляет на нее посмотреть, - не уверена, что…_

_Не выдержав, я снова начинаю двигаться внутри нее, резче и глубже, убыстряя темп и не отпуская пойманный ее взгляд… Мне больно… больно и страшно от того, что она может просто исчезнуть… стать кем-то из моего богатого прошлого… И я причиняю эту боль ей, чувствуя мнимую сладость этой маленькой победы, если не над ней, то над ее телом…_

_\- Детка… - снова остановившись, хотя по ощущениям мы оба очень близки к цели, смотрю ей в глаза, - Прошу тебя, впусти меня… позволь мне – вернуться… - на этом выдержка иссякает… одно ее легкое движение… и нас накрывает обоих. Не так, как могло бы быть, но – зато расслабляет… Не двигаясь, просто лежу сверху, медленно затихая внутри… глаза широко открыты, но смотрим мы в разные стороны…_

Если бы я тогда знал, Тара… если бы ты посвятила меня в свой безумный план… возможно, все было бы иначе… и это не был бы наш – последний раз… Если бы я знал, что он – последний…

Твой демарш с беременностью и выкидышем ударил больнее всего… хуже, пожалуй, только узнать все это от маман, которая не преминула в который уже раз пройтись наждаком по моим чувствам. И припомнить не к месту Венди… Я люблю тебя, Тара! Несмотря ни на что… и я – понимаю… Простить? Мне нечего тебе прощать и винить не в чем… ты делала то, что считала необходимым, чтобы спасти жизни наших детей… и свою, по-возможности. Если бы я только знал, Тара… если бы я только…

Не мстят – трусы, мстят быстро – только дураки… неприятно признавать, а тем более чувствовать себя попользованным собственной матерью… Я верил ей, верил даже тогда, когда знал – не стоило… Моя критическая ошибка… Месть не несет покоя, Тара, но я не мог поступить иначе… смертельно раненый зверь способен на все и когда идешь по флажкам – дорога всегда одна. Даже если в конце этой дороги - тупик, в который сам себя и загнал, веря в то, что говорят... поступая согласно тому, что знаешь... _Все что ни делается..._ \- остается этим и утешаться... и делать то, что не можешь не делать... А после... уже не будет ничего... _.кровь на снегу и пятна красные флажков..._

_\- Уложил всех троих… говорил ведь – будет девочка… Что?_

_\- Я прочитала…_

_\- Не говори ничего… это было не с нами… другая жизнь, что закончилась и осталась в прошлом. Там была война, на которой мы оба – не выжили. Я писал, чтобы оставить след… память – о том, что было… о нас…_

_\- Всего лучше не помнить, все позади… Пусть идет, как идет…_

Пустые сожаления… они – самое бессмысленное, что может быть… и именно они и ранят сильнее всего. Пока проходишь круги ада… круг за кругом, кажется, рано или поздно все закончится и придет покой… Но – нет… стоит где-то услышать или почувствовать что-то – отголосок музыки ли это будет или нечаянный шлейф духов… И память волочет назад, на первый круг, где уже ждет измученная совесть, что радостно дожевывают бессмысленные сожаления о том, что уже никогда не случится…


End file.
